


Из глубины

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, Gen, Gen Work, Horror, Mini, Mysticism, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 19:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10419627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Дом на берегу моря. И двое людей, привязанные к этому дому невидимыми цепями. А вода подкрадывается все ближе, ближе и ближе...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: piplopflo, Soul of Black Raven, Yasia2506
> 
> Писалось под впечатлением от японских ужастиков и рассказов Лавкрафта.

Вода повсюду. Обволакивает ноги, мешая идти, заливает глаза льющимся с неба дождём. Мокрая одежда липнет к телу, сковывая движения.  
Середина октября.  
Итачи кажется, что он умрёт от холода раньше, чем доберётся до чернеющего в море бесформенного пятна.  
Когда поверхность оказывается на уровне груди, Итачи делает рывок вперёд, в несколько размашистых гребков. Рукава кимоно тяжелеют, тянут на дно. Ещё немного, и его самого придётся вытаскивать. Вот только сделать это будет некому. Берег, полный мокрого серого песка, совершенно пуст.  
Наконец пальцы судорожно хватаются за хвост полуразвязанного оби, и Итачи тянет брата на себя. Остаётся только выбраться. Стискивая зубы, он пытается удержать расслабленное тело и плывёт обратно.  
К берегу. Подальше от темной воды, покрытой рябью от крупных и частых капель дождя.  
Саске не дышит. Сколько он пробыл в таком состоянии, Итачи не знает. Лишь надеется, что успеет оказать первую помощь, чтобы заставить сердце снова биться.  
Память об оказании первой помощи при утоплении просыпается неохотно. Мысли непозволительно заторможены. И этот чёртов плеск за спиной, от которого хочется бежать. Итачи переводит дыхание, сосредотачиваясь. Времени почти нет. Он наклоняется к лицу брата и встречается глазами с немигающим взглядом.  
Саске смотрит на него со смесью недоумения и страха.  
— Итачи? — посиневшие губы выталкивают наружу его имя.  
И Итачи просыпается.  
  
За стенами шелестит дождь. Воздух пахнет мокрым деревом и почему-то землёй. В распалённом сознании сразу же возникают не слишком приятные ассоциации с разрытой могилой.  
Итачи садится, стискивает волосы в кулаке, тянет их, пытаясь отогнать видение тела на волнах. Не получается. С каждой ночью оно все ярче и чётче. Всё сложнее наутро забывать о своих снах, после которых остаётся горькое послевкусие морской соли и муторное беспокойство, заставляющее первым делом идти в комнату брата. Саске всегда тянуло к воде, и Итачи боится, что однажды это притяжение окажется слишком сильным.  
  
— Ты неважно выглядишь, — Саске с тревогой заглядывает ему в лицо.  
— Плохо спал.  
— Ты говоришь это каждый день.  
Итачи нечего возразить на правду. После того, как несколько лет назад родители утонули, ему редко снится что-то помимо кошмаров. Интересно, а что видит во сне его брат?  
Стылое утро не располагает к беседе, поэтому Итачи просто берёт предложенный завтрак. Омлет и безвкусный кофе.  
— Ты не будешь? — спрашивает Итачи, поднимая взгляд на Саске, размешивающего чай. Тот лишь неопределённо пожимает плечами, глядя на брата. Металлическая ложечка с противным звоном бьётся о стенки чашки.  
— Прекрати.  
Саске вздрагивает, опускает взгляд. Замирает.  
Итачи ковыряет вилкой подгоревшую и пересоленную еду. Каждое утро одно и то же. Наверное, стоит вставать раньше Саске и самому готовить завтрак, но каким-то образом уже остывший омлет ежедневно ждёт на сковороде. Словно брат специально просыпается посереди ночи, чтобы его пожарить. Хотя, может, так и есть. Итачи не хочет спрашивать. Ему вообще не хочется думать о брате, кроме тех моментов, когда кошмары заставляют подскакивать в холодном поту.  
  
Скоро будет семь лет с того дня, как мать ушла на день рождения к подруге. А наутро её тело в нарядном кимоно прибило к берегу. Никаких следов борьбы, все ценности, что были при ней, остались нетронутыми.  
Самоубийство. Таков был вердикт полиции.  
А через год после её смерти исчез отец. Он с Саске, которому только-только исполнилось одиннадцать, ушли гулять — Итачи искал их до темноты. И нашёл брата, сидящего на песке возле кромки воды.  
«Папа ушёл», — сказал он, пока Итачи кутал его в свою куртку.  
«Куда?»  
Вместо ответа Саске указал в сторону моря.  
Тело так и не нашли.  
Говорят, отец просто не смог вынести потери. А Саске с тех пор почти не говорил. Только все чаще Итачи стал находить его на берегу или стоящим по колено в воде. Не помогали ни запреты, ни увещевания, ни угрозы, и Итачи смирился. Приводил домой, и в дождливые ночи, пока сон окончательно не забирал над ним власть, слушал шорохи в соседней комнате.  
  
Иногда Итачи кажется, что ночами море подбирается к самым стенам дома. Он слышит его тихий плеск, чувствует запах соли и водорослей. Сколько раз он беспокойно подходил к окну, чтобы удостовериться — ничего этого нет. Но стоило отвернуться, и вода возвращалась.  
Нужно было давно продать этот проклятый дом. Уехать и забрать с собой брата, но не получалось. Что-то держало, не давая сдвинуться с места. И не понять — что именно. Может, нежелание рвать связи и начинать всё с нуля. А может, короткое «нет», сказанное Саске, не желавшим уезжать.  
Что-то не отпускает отсюда и Саске. По крайней мере, Итачи хочет так думать.  
  
Сегодня море неспокойно. В окно видно, как серые волны набегают на кромку песка, оставляя после себя быстро тающую пену.  
— Шторм будет. — Саске суетливо убирает посуду со стола, то и дело бросая взгляд за ненадёжную преграду окна. Если когда-нибудь море и вправду доберётся до дома, то хватит одного удара, чтобы превратить тонкое стекло в блестящие осколки.  
— Не выходи сегодня из дома, — привычно говорит Итачи, зная, что его не услышат.  
— Ты тоже, — Саске смотрит на него в упор. Немигающий маслянисто-чёрный взгляд на мгновение пригвождает к месту. Всего на мгновение, а потом Итачи берет себя в руки. Что с ним такое? Это же его брат. Итачи не может и не должен бояться Саске.  
— А что будет, если выйду? — как можно более отстранённо спрашивает он.  
— Промокнешь, — тоном, каким обычно объясняют детям очевидные вещи, отвечает Саске.  
Но Итачи не верит. Ему все время кажется, что тот знает больше, чем говорит.  
  
Небо затянуто тучами. Полдень, а ощущение, что наступили сумерки. Сквозь стены долетает то стихающий, то усиливающийся грохот моря. Итачи так внимательно вслушивается в него, что с трудом различает хлопок входной двери.  
Что будет, если оставить все как есть, оставить Саске один на один с разбушевавшейся стихией? Воображение рисует картину тела, плывущего на ленивых волнах.  
По стеклу стекают первые капли дождя, но, не обращая на него внимания, Итачи все-таки идет следом за братом. С крыльца видно темную фигуру, замершую на берегу. Словно почувствовав чужой взгляд, Саске оборачивается.  
Доски крыльца уплывают из-под ног, становятся зыбкими. Итачи падает в вязкую темноту.  
И через секунду приходит в себя от жгучего холода, который забирается под кожу, бежит по венам вместе с кровью, вымораживая сердце. Открытые глаза режет, словно в них насыпали песка, а воздуха не хватает. Единственное, что Итачи успевает заметить — мрак и ему не видно конца. Судорожный вдох не приносит облегчения. Легкие словно сжимает в тиски, но сознание проясняется.  
В темноте плохо видно, в какую сторону плыть. Наверное, это можно назвать чудом, что парой сильных гребков Итачи оказывается на поверхности, а не опускается на дно.  
Мокрые волосы тут же облепляют лицо, мешая обзору, но одного короткого взгляда хватает, чтобы понять — на берегу никого нет.  
  
— Я же говорил, что промокнешь, — Саске приносит из ванной полотенце и насильно сует его в руки Итачи. Тот смотрит на брата со смесью злости и недоумения. Где он был, когда пятьдесят метров до берега казались бесконечными? Как Итачи вообще оказался в воде?  
— Что произошло? — В горле першит от горечи и соли. — Как я там оказался?  
Саске молчит. И нет в этом молчании ничего от смущения или незнания. Потому что Саске знает, но не считает важным об этом говорить.  
— Ты мне ответишь?! — взрывается Итачи. Страх и злость требуют выхода. Даже по сравнению с холодными ладонями Итачи, запястья Саске кажутся ледяными. Хочется сдавить их как можно сильнее, до хруста, до разорванных осколками костей вен.  
А брат смотрит пустым взглядом, в котором нет ни испуга, ни боли.  
И Итачи срывается.  
  
— Это всё море, — шепчет Итачи, осторожно дотрагиваясь до влажных от крови волос. На виске Саске, лежащего у него на коленях, темнеет черно-красное пятно.  
— Давай уедем. Просто уедем отсюда. — Раньше Итачи думал, что уже познал отчаяние. Но сейчас он понял, как сильно ошибался.  
— Я не могу, — разбитые губы размыкаются, обнажая окрашенные красным зубы, — это мой дом.  
— И мой тоже, но так будет лучше.  
— Это мой дом, — кривая, злая усмешка меняет лицо Саске почти до неузнаваемости, и Итачи с трудом подавляет желание отшатнуться.  
Ему все ещё хочется верить, что это его брат. Тот самый Саске, которому он когда-то давно рассказывал сказки на ночь. Что именно с ним они собирали ракушки на пляже, и однажды Итачи спас его из плена воды, когда тому было девять.  
Уголком полотенца Итачи стирает кровь с лица брата, а из-под полуприкрытых век на него смотрит морская глубина. Холодная и тёмная.  
— Что произошло, когда умерли родители?  
— Они просто ушли, — Саске садится и осторожно касается пальцем своих губ, облизывает их, будто пробуя на вкус.  
— Почему?  
— Потому, что их позвали, — нехотя произносит Саске.  
— Кто? — У Итачи кружится голова. От пережитых событий и абсурдного разговора.  
— Я.  
И это самый жуткий ответ, который Итачи когда-либо слышал на любые вопросы. Поэтому он не может задать следующий. Слова застревают где-то внутри. Может быть, Итачи ещё не до конца верит в то, что не безумен сам. Ведь только сумасшедшему может прийти в голову спросить у самого близкого человека: кто ты?  
  
Утро следующего дня стирает все штрихи произошедшего. Итачи думает: не приснилось ли ему то, что было вчера?  
Он завороженно смотрит на брата, собирающего на стол завтрак.  
— Что-то не так? — спрашивает тот, замечая его внимание.  
— Не знаю, — Итачи отвечает честно. Он пытается найти на лице брата следы своего безумия, но не находит. Нет разбитых в кровь губ, нет синяков на запястье. Итачи готов поклясться, что и кожа на виске такая же ровная, как и раньше.  
— Ты неважно выглядишь.  
— Я плохо спал.  
Итачи смотрит на тарелку. Подгоревший омлет.  
— Ты что-нибудь другое готовить можешь? — Ему хочется вырваться из замкнутого круга однообразных, сводящих с ума дней.  
— Готовь сам, — Саске лишь пожимает плечами и отпивает из чашки. Итачи вдруг понимает, что на завтрак его брат никогда ничего не ест. Только чай, кофе, вода, но никакой пищи.  
Итачи вообще не помнит, чтобы видел, как Саске ест. От этого понимания неприятный холодок пробегает по спине.  
— Хорошо. Что ты предпочитаешь?  
— Мне все равно, — безразлично отмахивается Саске.  
— Я смотрю, омлет ты не любишь, — Итачи напускает в интонации язвительности. Ему хочется вывести Саске из себя, взбесить. Может, в порыве ярости тот будет более откровенным.  
— Готовь то, что нравится тебе, — ни намёка на раздражение. Только холодное спокойствие.  
Итачи любит рыбу и свежие овощи. Саске не ест ни того, ни другого.  
— Ты не будешь это есть.  
— Я люблю тебя, брат, — взгляд Саске чуть теплеет, но вместе с тем становится настороженным. — Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо.  
— Тогда почему ты не соглашаешься уехать отсюда? Мне было бы хорошо.  
— Тебе разве плохо здесь?  
Итачи не понимает, когда брат успел оказаться так близко к нему.  
— Плохо со мной?  
— Нет, но... — Итачи замолкает. Он не любит лгать, даже когда это жизненно необходимо. По крайней мере, так ему кажется, что жизненно.  
— Тогда мы остаёмся, — Саске отступает на шаг, и только сейчас Итачи замечает, что всё это время стоял, задержав дыхание.  
— Я же не брошу тебя здесь, — он уже знает, что увещевания бесполезны. Саске, или не Саске, не хочет покидать это место.  
— Не бросишь, — за знакомым голосом он слышит рокот прибоя.  
  
В детстве Итачи любил море. Ему нравилось стоять на берегу, чувствуя, как вода омывает босые ступни. Нравилось смотреть в бесконечную даль, чувствовать мощь стихии в порывах штормового ветра. Запах песка и соли.  
В своём детском воображении он представлял себя капитаном корабля, знающего все морские пути. Видел, как уверенно ведёт корабль к цели, а море хранит его от опасностей. Разве может быть иначе, когда любишь восторженно и искренне?  
С годами люди меняются. И теперь Итачи ненавидит бесконечную серую даль и тёмные глубины, которые отобрали у него все.  
  
Время складывает из дней недели. Саске больше не готовит завтрак, и это единственное, что заметно меняется в их размеренной жизни.  
Но Итачи кажется, что он просыпается после долгого-долгого сна. Он больше не может не обращать внимания на странности Саске. Даже больше — не понимает, как раньше ему это удавалось.  
Медленно и осторожно он собирает куски непонятной мозаики. И чем больше она становится, тем мучительнее встаёт вопрос — кто живёт с ним под одной крышей?  
Итачи больше не думает, что сошёл с ума. Потому что видит: не Саске беспокоится или злится от того, что море штормит, а наоборот. И с тех пор, как Итачи перестал искать брата, когда тот уходит, это случается все чаще.  
  
Влажный холодный ветер задувает в приоткрытое окно, под которым в кресле, обняв колени, сидит Саске.  
— Что-то случилось? — Итачи смотрит на него поверх книги.  
— Ничего, — Саске передёргивает плечами, — это с тобой что-то не так.  
— В смысле? — Итачи весь напрягается, когда ловит на себе пронзительный взгляд.  
— Ты меня больше не любишь, — не вопрос, а утверждение.  
— Не говори ерунды.  
— Я чувствую. Ты ненавидишь меня.  
Саске встаёт с кресла и смотрит в окно: на небе уже начали клубиться темно-серые тучи.  
— Это неправда, — ровным голосом возражает Итачи, хотя внутри он словно натянутая струна, а сердце бьётся так, что кажется — ещё немного, и оно выскочит из груди.  
Брата он не ненавидит. Но не того, кто сейчас находится рядом, и в чьем присутствии интуиция вопит об опасности.  
— Ты боишься меня, — Саске оборачивается и, преодолев расстояние в несколько шагов, опускается на колени рядом. — Почему?  
Итачи откладывает книгу и собирает всю свою волю в кулак. Кажется, игры кончились, и наступило время раскрывать карты.  
— Потому, что я не знаю, кто ты.  
— Я твой брат. Разве нет? — Саске улыбается, но эта улыбка совсем не весёлая.  
— Мой брат утонул, когда ему было девять лет.  
— Это не так.  
Итачи страшно от безмятежности в чужих глазах. Омут, понимает он, это глубокий омут, в котором холодно и темно. Становится почти жаль того, кто сейчас сидит у его ног, но Итачи не собирается поддаваться эмоциям.  
— Помнишь, как ты мечтал обо мне? Твоя любовь была такой искренней, что я не мог её не заметить.  
Итачи прошибает дрожь от безумной, невозможной догадки. Он и хочет, и боится услышать ответ.  
— Кто ты такой?  
— Неужели ещё не понял? — Саске грустно вздыхает, приподнимается, обнимая Итачи за шею.  
Итачи чувствует чужое и холодное дыхание на коже.  
— Я море, — тихий шёпот льётся в самое ухо.  
У Итачи кружится голова.  
— И я не отпускаю тех, кого люблю, — последнее, что он слышит перед тем, как потерять сознание.  
  
Глаза слепит даже сквозь закрытые веки. Итачи приподнимает их, и сквозь просвет в облаках видит солнце и клочок голубого неба. Постепенно до сознания докатывается шум прибоя и далёкие крики чаек.  
Ему кажется странным, что он жив. Приподнявшись на локтях, он видит спокойную водную гладь, в которой, словно в зеркале, отражается солнце и облака.  
— Тебе нравится? — прохладный голос раздаётся совсем рядом, но Итачи не оборачивается, завороженно глядя вперёд.  
— Пойдём, — Саске подходит ещё ближе и протягивает ему руку, — пойдём со мной.  
Итачи хорошо и спокойно, он почти готов ответить на приглашение, которое кажется таким притягательным. Ему хочется почувствовать отражение неба внутри себя, стать частью зеркала, которое сверкает в глазах стоящего рядом Саске. И непонятно, почему раньше он видел в них только чёрный омут.  
За спиной брата серой громадой виднеется дом. Тонет в тени нависших над ним сизых туч. На секунду Итачи чудится, будто это чёрно-белый кадр или старая, выцветшая фотография. Где-то глубоко внутри он понимает, что не хочет с ней расставаться. Но и взять с собой не получится.  
Саске касается его ладони, сжимает её, тянет прочь от пустого дома, который приковывает взгляд своей инородной бесцветностью. Сколько тревожных дней прожито в нем, сколько воспоминаний оставлено.  
Итачи смотрит на Саске, вглядывается в искрящиеся солнечными бликами зрачки и замирает. Помнит ли тот прошедшие годы, или для Моря это секунда в веках? Итачи не удивляется, осознавая, что полностью перестал воспринимать стоящего рядом как своего брата. Это Море — ласковое, капризное и безжалостное.  
— Зачем ты убил родителей? — Итачи хочет знать правду. И его больше не тянет окунуться в прохладное зеркало воды.  
— Я ни с кем не делю тех, кто мне нужен. Но им не было плохо. Они были счастливы.  
Итачи верит. Если родители ощущали те же чувства, что и он — нет ничего удивительного в том, что они шагнули навстречу этому странному спокойствию.  
— Пойдём со мной, и ты вернёшься к ним, — Море улыбается, но Итачи не собирается подчиняться.  
— Ты торопишься? — спрашивает он. Тянет время, пытаясь выбрать из путаных мыслей одну единственную, которая сможет ему помочь.  
— Твой брат — всего лишь человек. Это тело слишком хрупкое. И смертное.  
— И что? — Итачи отступает назад, к дому, выдёргивая ладонь из чужой руки.  
— Мне тяжело в нём находиться. Скоро оно умрёт.  
— Это и так уже случилось.  
— Итачи, я не умею воскрешать, — произносит тот, кто когда-то был Саске, — мёртвая оболочка остаётся мёртвой, и с ней происходит то, что должно происходить. Мне она не подходит.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что мой брат жив? — Итачи прошибает холодный пот.  
— Его сердце бьётся, он дышит, — Море пожимает плечами, — но скоро это закончится. Пойдём, ты же не хочешь видеть смерть брата во второй раз.  
Вот оно! Итачи начинает понимать.  
  
Морю нужно его согласие. Оно будет обманывать, соблазнять, пугать, лишь бы он пришёл в его объятия добровольно.  
Итачи старается расслабиться и делает шаг навстречу. У него есть всего один шанс, и его нельзя упустить. Даже если он не прав. Итачи откидывает сомнения прочь, протягивая руки вперёд, позволяя ухватить себя за запястья.  
Он не верит в морской покой, не верит в то, что там его ждут близкие люди. Море просто хочет забрать его, сделать частью себя. Может быть, это любовь. Но Итачи человек, как и его брат, а люди иначе понимают любовь.  
Брюки неприятно липнут к телу, замедляя движения. Море уводит его всё дальше и дальше. Прочь от берега, от дома.  
— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Море. — Я хочу, чтобы ты любил меня так же.  
— Ты мог утащить меня на дно и раньше.  
— Да, — искрящиеся глаза затягивает чёрной дымкой омута, — это было бы так легко. И, наверное, горько.  
— Ты чуть не утопил и меня, — Итачи не старается показать радость, позволяя Морю увести его за собой. Вполне достаточно и простого согласия.  
— Я злился.  
Когда вода поднимается выше пояса, Итачи понимает, что пора.  
Ему не страшно. Он спокоен. Даже несмотря на то, что собирается убить родного брата. Итачи думает, что если все получится, у него останется совсем немного времени, чтобы сбежать от разъярённой стихии.  
  
Соль режет глаза, когда Итачи погружается. Но ему нужно видеть, как меняется выражение глаз Моря от удивления до злости.  
Главное — вырваться из чужих рук, не дать схватить себя и удержать. Человеческое тело не может долго жить без воздуха, и Итачи надеется, что у него это получится чуть дольше, чем у Саске.  
Море уйдёт с его смертью, снова станет обычным: бескрайним, опасным и коварным. Но их будет разделять граница берега. Итачи кажется, что это самая прочная защита, которую можно придумать. Нельзя, чтобы она нарушалась. Земля и Море — слишком разные стихии. Поэтому нужно, чтобы не осталось никаких мостов между ними. Море должно вернуться в своё истинное обличье сразу.  
Вокруг них начинают закручиваться потоки, со дна поднимается песок, набиваясь в нос и глаза. Легкие жжёт от нехватки воздуха, но Итачи держится. До того момента, когда из глаз Саске не исчезают все эмоции, а тело не расслабляется. Водоворот стихает, и Итачи резко отталкивается от дна, устремляясь вверх.  
Вдохнув полной грудью, он ныряет, чтобы вытащить Саске из холодных объятий. Хочется верить, что Море действительно ушло.  
  
В прошлый раз Итачи так и не успел оказать первую помощь. Тогда Саске очнулся сам. Не было ни искусственного дыхания, ни надсадного кашля, ни судорожных попыток дышать.  
Сейчас Итачи осторожно придерживает брата, которого тошнит солёной водой. Гладит его по спутанным волосам и молится всем знакомым богам, чтобы это на самом деле был его брат.  
А на холодный берег начинают набегать первые волны. Пока ещё не полные ярости, но уже дающие понять, что пора уходить.  
  
***  
Уже несколько месяцев Итачи не снится море. Впервые за много лет он просыпается отдохнувшим, не вскакивает посреди ночи от кошмаров. Ему больше не приходится следить за Саске, да и брата не тянет к морю. Первое время Итачи пристально наблюдал за ним, выискивал странности, но потом заставил себя прекратить. Его брату и так было нелегко.  
Саске помнил, каково это — смотреть на происходящее словно из-под толщи воды, не в силах что-то сделать. Помнил, как сознание медленно погружалось в пучину темноты.  
«Меня просто не стало бы», — говорит он, если Итачи вспоминает тот день, когда убивал брата.  
Постепенно прошлые события тускнеют в памяти, и иногда Итачи кажется, что ничего не было. И единственным подтверждением того что несколько лет назад все было по-настоящему, остаётся страх перед морской далью.  
Несколько раз, когда ему все-таки пришлось приблизиться к морю, оно встречало его тяжёлым рокотом поднявшихся волн, хотя он отлично знал прогноз погоды: солнечно и ясно, штиль.  
А потом прекратилось и это. Последнее время, наведываясь в город, Итачи видел море спокойным и безразличным.  
  
Мир снова приобрёл краски. Итачи нравится шум городских улиц, улыбающиеся лица вокруг, и его почти не беспокоит доносящийся издалека тихий шум прибоя в непогожие дни.  
Он знает, что это всего лишь очередной циклон гонит волны от горизонта. В этом нет ничего мистического и непонятного.  
Итачи старается забыть старый дом, как и то, что его разрушил шторм на следующий день после их отъезда. Случайности иногда происходят.  
В мыслях, о которых он никогда никому не рассказывает, Итачи придумывает, что, возможно, сумасшедшим был его брат. Что может случиться с разумом ребёнка, видевшим, как тонет его отец, а до этого потерявшим и мать?  
А что до него самого, Итачи слишком любил брата, чтобы признать — с Саске что-то не так. И, к счастью, это понимание пришло не слишком поздно. Брат выкарабкался из охватившего его безумия. Значит, и он сможет.  
  
Итачи настолько поглощён своими мыслями, что даже не замечает, как кто-то останавливается рядом с ним.  
— Здравствуй, Итачи.  
Он отрывается от утренней газеты и чашки кофе, которую только что принёс услужливый официант. Первое, на что Итачи обращает внимание, поднимая взгляд — глаза незнакомца. Тёмно-синие с золотом крапинок. Дрожь пробегает по спине, но Итачи гонит прочь воспоминания о блестящем зеркале воды. Он ведь сам решил, что ничего этого не было.  
— Я же говорил, что не отпускаю тех, кого люблю.  
Из глаз незнакомца на него смотрит Море.


End file.
